La Pequeña Miko
by harukituz
Summary: Este fic es una traducción al español del fic en ingles "The Little Miko" By Inuyashasesshy4eva, amablemente me dio la oportunidad de traducirlo a mi y pues espero que les guste tanto como a danuzkito Yo Es un SESSHOME n.n muy bueno. Resumen dentro
1. The Opening

**Como ya dije este es una traducción de un fanfic en ingles de** Inuyashasesshy4eva** , todos los créditos a ella yo solo soy la traductora. Este fic me gusto mucho así que espero que ha ustedes también, subiré un capitulo por semana o dos dependiendo del avance que tenga en mis otros fics, REVIEWS n.n**

_**RESUMEN COMPLETO n.n**_

_**Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha han unido fuerzas para derrotar a Naraku, aunque aun no se entiendan unos con otros a la perfección han logrado tolerarse por el buen final de la batalla, podría ser que Kagome "Baje" a Inuyasha antes de cualquier problema entre el grupo , Naraku esta dispuesto a terminar con la vida de Kagome a cualquier costo ¿Tendrá éxito? ¿Por qué Naraku esta tratando de llegar a Sesshoumaru? Y ¿Por qué la actitud de Sango hacia Miroku a cambiado últimamente?**_

_**NOTA. Obviamente como todas(os) saben del ingles al español algunas cosas, no mas bien muchas cambian la gramática y el significado totalmente, esas "Frases" las leo y pues busco el significado que mas se amoldé a la situación así que si alguien llegara a leer en ingles y se quede que algunas cosas no concuadran con la versión traducida puesya saben por que pero según yo lo hice muy bien n.n**_

_**

* * *

**_

Era tarde y era invierno. La nieve espesa y el aire helado. Las tierras de Occidente eran particularmente frías. Podría ser por el hecho de que en ese lugar residía el príncipe de Japón, Sesshoumaru o "El príncipe del Hielo" para ser exactos. Temido por casi todo el mundo; llámese humano, demonio o hanyou no importaba. Lo único vergonzoso en el príncipe era la desdicha de ser el hermano mayor del hibrido cabeza hueca de Inuyasha. No había nada mas vergonzoso que tener un hibrido en la familia, mas aun si esta era la familia real.

Cuando su alteza el Rey Inutaisho (Kami cuide de su alma) vivía nadie se atrevió a cuestionar los motivos al aparearse con la Princesa Izayoi. Claro, ella era hermosa pero era humana. Nada bueno podría resultar de esa unión. El príncipe Sesshoumaru lo sabía a la perfección e intento desalentar a su querido padre, pero él no desistiría. Esto solo enfureció al Rey provocando discusiones y peleas. El estrecho vinculo entre el Príncipe y el Rey se destruyo por completo.

Cuando el Rey murió por Izayoi, Sesshoumaru tomo la responsabilidad de proteger el reino con la ayuda de su madre la Reina Sayuri (Quien regreso después de ser exiliada por Inutaisho) pero Izayoi y su hijo recién nacido Inuyasha se retiró a su palacio donde crio al pequeño Hanyou hasta ser el adulto que es hoy en día.

Desafortunadamente la infancia de Inuyasha estuvo rodeada de ofensas y maltratos de parte de los seres humanos por su herencia mitad humana y mitad youkai, lo consideraban sucio, asqueroso, vil. A menudo se referían a él como "hibrido" y en la aldea donde vivía era maltratado verbalmente por ambos niños y adultos. De niño solo había visto a su hermano mayor en ocasiones en que Sesshoumaru tenía que hablar con Izayoi acerca de su padre. Nunca reconoció a Inuyasha, no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Inuyasha siempre se mantuvo a lado de Izayoi cuando los visitaba, esperaba tranquilo pero travieso, en ocasiones le entretenía el youkai pero la mayoría de las veces le molestaba su soberbia.

Pero de todos modos. Izayoi murió cuando él era apenas un adolescente. Cuando ella murió fue echado de su viejo hogar y empezó a valerse por si mismo. No se atrevió en molestar a su ahora odiado hermano, pues no quería darle la satisfacción de verlo en tan vulnerable estado. Así que el joven hanyou viajo hacia el norte donde encontró una pequeña aldea protegida por una increíblemente fuerte Miko llamada Kikyo. No paso mucho tiempo para que los dos se enamoraran, pero termino pronto cuando un malvado hanyou de nombre Naraku los puso uno en contra del otro. Kikyo aprisionó a Inuyasha al Goshinboku donde ella murió. El sueño encantado de Inuyasha deshonró su sangre real haciendo que los youkai comenzaran a preguntarse si Sesshoumaru era apto para ser gobernante. Obviamente percibieron el mensaje cuando Sesshoumaru les dio una prueba de su ira.

50 años después, la adolescente de 15 años Kagome Higurashi cayó a este glorioso tiempo y vago sin rumbo hasta que se encontró cara a cara con las suaves y esponjosas orejas de Inuyasha. Ella lo libero del hechizo puesto por Kikyo y lo aprisiono al suyo bajo un collar de cuentas encomendado por la anciana Kaede, la hermana menor de Kikyo. Desafortunadamente Kagome termino rompiendo la famosa Jikon no Tama obligándolos a empezar su búsqueda. En el camino se encontraron con el joven Kitsune Shippo que buscaba venganza por la muerte de su padre; el monje Miroku quien fue maldecido por Naraku y estaba en su búsqueda, su único defecto es ser un coqueto y libertino. Y luego fue Sango, una cazadora de demonios que había sido engañada por Naraku trayendo como resultado la perdida de su hermano. Ella viajaba con su fiel neko youkai y juntos buscarían y destruirían a Naraku por destrozar su pueblo y resucitar a su hermano poniéndolo en su contra.

Dos años mas tarde Naraku continuo volviéndose mas astuto y poderoso. Inuyasha había enfurecido tanto que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de detenerlo. Kagome sugerido unir fuerzas con Koga el joven líder de la tribu demonio-lobo que estaba locamente enamorado de ella pero el hanyou sarcásticamente respondió que preferiría unirse a Sesshoumaru. Kagome tomo esto en serio, busco al príncipe y le propuso unirse a ellos persuasivamente, él acepto poniendo sus términos.

Ahora Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru habían unido sus equipos y estaban doblemente determinados con derrotar a Naraku. Sesshoumaru viajaba con su sirviente Jaken, un pequeño demonio verde completamente enamorado del príncipe, muy leal y después estaba Rin, una niña huérfana que ayudo a Sesshoumaru a curar sus heridas después de una pelea con Inuyasha. Era mutilada por los lobos de Kouga cuando Sesshoumaru la encontró, la revivió y desde entonces viajaba a su lado.

Por ahora Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru guiaban a su grupo a través de la espesa nieve en las tierras occidentales. Estaba anocheciendo y necesitaban encontrar un buen lugar para acampar. El palacio estaba demasiado lejos como para ir hacia allá y especialmente de noche. Y no ayudaba para nada la actual temporada de apareamiento. Inuyasha estaba con su usual inquietud mientras que Sesshoumaru mantenía su actitud tranquila puesto que se acercaban a un oscuro y sombrío bosque "Inuyasha, sugiero que tomemos otro camino este bosque es muy peligroso para las mujeres" Sugirió Sesshoumaru.

"Heh mataremos a cualquiera que toque a nuestras mujeres" Resoplo Inuyasha.

"Sus mujeres" Le susurro Sango a Kagome mientras acunaba a Kirara en sus brazos.

"Lo castigaría por eso pero estoy demasiado cansada para pelear con el" Gimió Kagome "¿Podemos solo acampar en algún claro del bosque?"

¨"Kagome no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero esta nevando" Le dijo bruscamente Inuyasha.

"Ya madura Inuyasha" Sango espeto "Kagome esta cansada, eso es todo"

"Entonces que viaje en Kirara"

"Inuyasha no es mi intención entrometerme pero… ¿No crees que la nieve es demasiado fría para las patas de Kirara? Miroku intervino.

"Idiota" Se burlo cansado Shippo, iba en la espalda de Ahun abrazando a Rin con una frazada sobre sus cuerpos.

"¿Falta mucho príncipe Sesshoumaru?" Rin estornudo.

"¡Silencio mocosa! ¡Llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar!" Contesto bruscamente Jaken caminando a lado de Ahun.

"No le hables de esa manera" Kagome casi gruñía. Se acerco a los niños para tentar sus frentes. "Están empezando tener fiebre, tenemos que apurarnos"

"Hay una cueva no muy lejos de aquí, pero tendremos que andar a través del bosque" Explico Sesshoumaru.

"Bueno, prefiero ser atacada por un monstro a que los niños mueran de pulmonía" Dijo Kagome mientras se frotaba las manos congeladas. "¿Por qué insistí en traer el uniforme de la escuela?" "¿Por que no acepte el traje de Miko de Kaede?" Maldijo al mirar hacia abajo sus piernas desnudas congelándose.

"Bien iremos por el bosque si la exterminadora esta de acuerdo"

"Si, por supuesto" Sango se estremeció "Mientras mas rápido podamos calentarnos un poco mejor" Kagome envidiaba completamente a Sango en este momento. Llevaba un traje de invierno y sabía que si le daba frio Miroku estaría dispuesto a abrazarla.

"Entonces continuemos" Inuyasha permitió a Sesshoumaru el conducirlos ya que el sabia su destino, desenvaino su la Colmillo de Acero y permaneció cerca de las chicas. Sesshoumaru también desenvaino su Tokijen y se quedo cerca de Rin. En silencio y alerta mientras atravesaban el oscuro bosque esperando a que algo atacara o les saltara encima.

"Hey Sesshoumaru tu naciste en estas tierras, te han de conocer muchos monstros de por aquí, eso quiere decir que no te atacaran ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Inuyasha.

"Es la temporada de apareamiento Inuyasha y tenemos mujeres con nosotros, dudo que cualquier monstro lujurioso e impulsivo le importe quien soy yo en este momento" Respondió "Me sorprende que no te hayas perdido a ti mismo en esta temporada"

"Feh puedo con cualquier cosa ¿Por qué no te a afectado en nada a ti? ¿Demasiado rígido para la lujuria de una mujer?

"Se como controlar mis deseos como los mas poderosos Youkai" Contesto aminorando el paso "Dudo que tu madre te haya enseñado a mantenerte en calma ¿Cómo haz sido capaz de controlarte a ti mismo por todos estos años?"

"Debido a que usualmente se iba con Kikyo" Sonrió Shippo "Puedo ser un niño, pero se de que trata esa temporada"

"¡Tu pequeño!…" Se callo cuando un Youkai salto de la nada y tomo a Kagome por encima del hombro.

"¡KAGOME!" Sango quedo sin aliento.

"Oye ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Déjame ir!" Kagome grito al sentir como le tocaban el trasero "¡Ahh!" El monstro empezó a correr a una velocidad increíble a través del bosque.

"Quédate con el grupo" Ordeno Sesshoumaru a Inuyasha "Soy mas rápido que tu, yo voy por ella, la cueva esta un poco mas allá de los arboles, reúnanse con nosotros allá" Sesshoumaru corrió con su velocidad demoniaca a través de los arboles siguiendo la fragancia del lujurioso monstro.

Le llevo pocos minutos alcanzarlo, corto el aire con un salto quedando justo enfrente de él.- "Libérala, ella es una de los míos"

"¿Príncipe Sesshoumaru?" Jadeo el monstro al darse cuenta que era su majestad "Lo siento alteza pero no he tenido una mujer en tanto tiempo, no puedo complacerlo"

"Libérala o terminare con patética existencia"

"Ya lo oíste" Interrumpió Kagome "¡Ahora bájame pervertido!" Kagome golpeo una y otra vez la espalda del monstro esperado que este la liberara.

"Lo siento mucho mi señor, pero ella es demasiado hermosa como para dejarla ir" Sesshoumaru suspiro enfundando a Tokijen y alzando dos dedos brillantes.

"Entonces, haz sellado tu destino" En un instante Sesshoumaru corto de un tajo la cabeza del youkai y cogió a Kagome antes de que cayera a la nieve helada. No quería que se enfermara como los niños "¿Te ha herido?" Kagome se perdió en esos orbes dorados, negó aturdida, parecía verdaderamente maravillada "Entonces regresemos con Inuyasha" Haciendo caso omiso Sesshoumaru formo su nube youkai y se dirigió hacia el cielo. Esto rompió el trance de Kagome y se aferro al haori de Sesshoumaru para salvar su vida.

"Kami, avisa la próxima vez ¿Quieres?" Espetó "Espera ¿A dónde vamos? Aquí no es donde dejamos a Inuyasha y los demás"

"Ya se adelantaron a la cueva, los cachorros necesitaban calor de inmediato" La velocidad a través del aire frio eran como dagas cortando el rostro de Kagome, soltó un pequeño gemido e hizo todo lo posible por darle la espalda a la corriente.

"¿Podrías ir un poco mas despacio? Duele"

"Ya llegamos" Dijo para luego descender hasta la entrada de la cueva donde encontraron a todos con el fuego ya encendido.

"Oh Kagome gracias a dios estas bien" Grito Sango corriendo a abrazar a su amiga "Estaba tan preocupada"

"Estoy bien Sango" Sonrió "Gracias a Sesshoumaru"

"Príncipe Sesshoumaru para ti muchacha" Graznó Jaken

"Cállate" Kagome le saco la legua y después se volvió a Sesshoumaru "Gracias por salvarme _"Príncipe"_ Sesshoumaru"

"De nada" Sesshoumaru paso junto a ella y se arrodillo a lado de Rin, la niña estaba lloriqueando, checo su frente y frunció el ceño "Miko tiene fiebre" Kagome se quito la mochila de la espalda y se puso a lado de Rin de inmediato.

"Era obvio que le daría" Kagome frunció el ceño mientras revisaba el interior de la mochila "Quiero que te tomes algo de medicina ¿Okay?" Rin hizo un gesto débil con los parpados entrecerrados "¿Sesshoumaru podrías sostenerla en tu regazo?" Kagome rebusco en su bolso y saco una botella de medicina y una cuchara "Necesito que te tomes dos de estas ¿Esta bien?" Sirvió un poco de medicina en la cuchara y la acerco a los labios de Rin. La niña abrió tímidamente la boca y se lo trago e hizo una mueca de inmediato desagrado.

"Aguanta cariño falta una mas"

"No, es repulsiva" Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Te pondrás peor cariño"

"Ella tiene razón" Añadió Sesshoumaru retirando el flequillo que los ojos de la pequeña. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y tomó la última cucharada, lo tragó rápidamente y se estremeció.

"¡Eso es chica!" sonrió Kagome "Abrígate con esto" Luego sacó una manta de lana y la envolvió a su alrededor a Rin "Sango aquí" Kagome lanzó dos paquetes de Ramen a su amiga "¿Puedes cocinar en lo que reviso a Shippo?"

"No hay problema" Sonrió Sango.

"Sesshoumaru, ¿Podrías dejar a Rin en tu regazo? Tu temperatura corporal puede ayudar a calmar la fiebre"

"Hn" asintió con la cabeza provocando que Kagome rodara los ojos. Cogió la mochila y se acerco a Shippo que estaba acurrucado con Kirara.

"¿Cómo te sientes Shippo?" Pregunto mientras comprobaba su frente. "Hmm, casi no tienes fiebre, debe ser por que eres un Youkai, eres mas fuerte. Quiero que tomes un poco de medicina, solo por si acaso"

"Esta bien Kagome" Sonrió y tomó la primera cucharada "¡Yuck! No pregunten por que no le gusto a Rin" Tomo la otra cucharada haciendo una gran mueca "Eww" Se estremeció.

"Es todo lo que necesitas tomar" Sonrió "La cena debe estar lista pronto" Kagome empaqueto el medicamento y se sentó junto el fuego para calentarse.

"Kagome tus pies están empapados" Sango suspiro "Miroku mantenga un ojo en la comida" A continuación se arrodillo frente a Kagome y le quito los zapatos y los calcetines "Tus pies están helados y un poco azules" Gimió "Eres demasiado desinteresada en tu bien ¿Lo sabias?" Bromeó "No herirás a nadie si te preocupas por ti primero" Sango busco en la mochila algunas vendas "Esto ayudara a calentar bien tus pies" Entonces empezó a envolver los pies de Kagome "Ahora solo relájate, voy a cuidar a Rin y Shippo"

"Sango estoy bien, en serio" Le sonríe "Mi reiki me curara, no hay problema"

"Sango creo que la comida se va a quemar"

"Argh" Sango corrió y aventó a Miroku para quitar la olla del fuego "¿Era tan difícil cuidarlo?" Después tomo varios tazones "¿Príncipe Sesshoumaru tomara un poco hoy?" Él simplemente sacudió la cabeza mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el cabello de Rin "Bueno" Entonces repartió su ramen a todos. Al poco rato todos terminaron de comer y se fueron a la cama.

Durante la noche el aire extremadamente helado despertó a Kagome, Se sentó y se froto los brazos. El fuego ya se había extinguido hacia rato ya. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" La sedosa voz hizo que Kagome diera un fuerte respingo, se volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a Sesshoumaru con Rin aun en su regazo.

"¿Por qué sigues despierto?" Susurro Kagome mientras se acercaba a él de puntitas.

"De guardia" Respondió "La fiebre ya ha bajado" Kagome checo a Rin y sonrió agradecida y se sentó frente del príncipe.

"Gracias a dios"

"¿Por qué estas despierta?" Pregunto aburrido.

"El frio me despertó"

"¿Dónde esta tu manta?" Kagome sonrió y señalo a Rin provocando que Sesshoumaru levantara una ceja "¿Te arriesgas a contraer neumonía por darle tu frazada a Rin?"

"La necesita mas que yo, así que prefiero dejársela a ella" Kagome acaricio lentamente el cabello de Rin mientras sonreía dulcemente.

"Eres muy generosa"

"Creo que esa es justo la manera en que soy" se encogió de hombros "¿Tu no renunciaras a algo por alguien que quieres?"

"Hn, yo no quiero a nadie"

"¿No quieres a Rin?" Kagome acerco un poco la cabeza mientras abrazaba sus piernas para darse un poco de calor.

"…"

"Ah, justo lo que pensaba" Bromeó "La quieres Sesshoumaru no puedes engañarme"

"Es fácil engañarte Miko, no eres la humana mas inteligente de la historia. No eres mas que una pequeña niña ingenua"

"¡No soy una niña!" Susurro molesta "Al menos no soy un príncipe mimado y orgulloso"

"Deberías respetar a tus mayores muchacha" Le sonrió obviamente disfrutando de sus burlas a la Miko.

"Tienes razón" Le sonríe de vuelta "¿Qué? ¿2000?"

"En realidad son 900, 18 en edad humana" Corrigió.

"Hmph" Resopló "Pues he de decir que te ves muy bien para tener 900 años"

"Es normal" Dijo "¿Y tu edad pequeña Miko?"

"Quince" Kagome sonrió.

"¿De veras?" Arqueó una ceja.

"Si lo se, mis amigos dicen que parezco mayor"

"No estoy de acuerdo, pareces como de 13"

"Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabias?" Resoplo "Príncipe"Soy mejor que los demás"" Susurro frotando sus manos heladas.

"Los humanos son tan frágiles que hasta el clima les afecta"

"Bueno, lo siento pero los humanos no están hechos con un corazón de hielo como el tuyo, estúpido arrogante"

"¿Vas a continuar con esos patéticos insultos lacaya?"

"¿Por qué tu…" Luego se estremeció de frio "Tienes suerte de que este tan congelada de lo contrario te daría una bofetada tan fuerte que hasta China la sentiría"

"Dudo que tu puedas lastimarme"

"Puedo purificarte fácilmente"

"Soy inmune a tus poderes de sanación" Dijo "Creo que esa Miko muerta tiene mas posibilidades que tu"

"¡Tu!" Kagome fue interrumpida cuando un fuerte soplo de aire helado entro a la cueva congelándola "Ah" Gimió suavemente mientras estornudaba.

"No necesitamos a nadie mas enferma" Suspiro Sesshoumaru para después lanzarle su estola "Cúbrete y descansa un poco"

"G-Gracias supongo" Se envolvió con la suave estola su pequeño cuerpo y se froto contra ella "Creo que tienes un poco de compasión" Kagome se acostó su lado "Pero eso no quiere decir que perdone tu mala educación"

"¿Alguna razón por la que estés acostada tan cerca de mi?"

"Calor corporal" Respiraba suavemente "Gracias de nuevo" Dijo durmiéndose muerta de cansancio.

Sesshoumaru miro a la miko durmiendo a su lado y no pudo evitar sonreír. 'Eres un misterio pequeña Miko' Otro soplido del viento entró mezclándose con la esencia de Kagome golpeo la nariz de Sesshoumaru. Olía absolutamente exquisita, a vainilla y jazmín. Nunca había conocido a una humana que oliera tan bien, era ciertamente extraña, para ser humana poseía una belleza una singular belleza – la belleza de una Youkai. Apartando su mirada de la bella Miko cerró los ojos y continúo la guardia del pequeño grupo.

* * *

**Ya saben espero los reviews n.n io se los hare pasar a mi tomodaxi**

**les mando besos a toodo el mundo que lea, espero les guste tanto como a mi adios.**

**n.n**


	2. snow, ice, pain

**Una nueva traducción espero que les siga gustando tanto como a mi la historia de mi tomodachi ****INUYASHASESSHY4EVA**** jeje. La traducción va bien, esta fácil o mas o menos espero mas reviews de su parte, mi amiga hizo 425 reviews, no dejemos tan abajo es suma, comenten lo que sea, decir un hola, linda traducción Inuyashasesshy4eva es lo máximo, lo que quieran comentar, es bien recibido ya seas escritor de la pagina o invitado, comenta todos están admitidos.**

h t t p / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 0 6 7 8 7 4 / 1 / t h e _ l i t t l e _ m i k o

**Ese es el fic original por si quieren leer, unan espacios n.n nos leemos conteste los reviews, los asociados en cuenta y los invitados hasta abajo, no lo olviden ¡Comenten!**

**Son capítulos cortos por que son 16 pero algunos estarán mas largos que otros, Okay sin tener nada mas que decir, les dejo la lectura. **

**¡CUIDENSE!**

**¡LEAN RICO!**

**¡COMENTEN!**

Kagome se acurruco de nuevo a la estola de Sesshoumaru y suspiro, se sentía tan cómoda y calientita que no quería despertar nunca. Incluso la persistente aroma del Youkai la tranquilizaba. Pero no fue capaz de dormir mucho mas pues dos niños se le lanzaron en cima ocasionando que ella saltara del susto "¡Buenos días Kagome!" Le dijeron Rin y Shippo sonrientes, parecía que ya habían recuperado su común estado de salud.

"Buenos días…" Kagome se estiro poco a poco y se sentó con Rin y Shippo en regazo "Me alegro de ver a los dos bien de nuevo"

"Aquí esta tu cobija Kagome" Rin sonrió mientras le daba la frazada "Gracias por prestármela"

"No hay problema" Entonces soltó un estornudo y se froto la nariz.

"Niños ¿Por qué no se van a jugar donde Jaken en lo que yo hablo con Kagome?" Les dijo Sango que se arrodillo a lado de su amiga. Los niños obedecieron y se abalanzaron en contra del demonio verde. Sango coloco su mano sobre la frente de Kagome y frunció el ceño "Tienes fiebre, quizás no deberíamos viajar hoy"

"Estoy bien" Kagome se sacudió "Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que preocuparnos por mi salud"

"La exterminadora tiene razón" Hablo Sesshoumaru acercándose a las chicas "Es demasiado peligroso para los seres humanos ir lejos con este clima, pero también es malo quedarnos en la cueva"

"Bueno, y ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? Estas hablando demasiado, me asqueas.- Bufo Inuyasha.

"Sugiero que nos dirijamos a mi palacio. Esta a unas dos horas de aquí, creo que los humanos soportaran el viaje"

"Podemos aguantar mas" Resoplo poniéndose en pie con la estola de Sesshoumaru sus brazos "Solo porque somos humanos no nos convierte en pequeños débiles insectos" Kagome le lanzo su estola y metió su frazada en la mochila. Sesshoumaru envolvió su estola por encima del hombro ignorando el arranque de ira de la miko, en lugar se volvió hacia donde Inuyasha.

"Sugiero que alguien cargué a la miko, esta demasiado casada como para caminar, el aire frio se mantuvo toda la noche" Con eso Sesshoumaru ordeno a Jaken ordenar sus cosas y salieron de la cabaña.

"Feh" Inuyasha se agacho para que Kagome se subía a su espalda "Demonios, apestas a mi hermano, maldita sea ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para quitarle la estola?"

"Él me la dio cuando me desperté en la noche, ya que Rin tenia mi cobija él me dio su estola diciendo: "No necesitamos otra persona enferma""

"Je" Se detuvo a lado de su mejor amigo "Miroku ¿Podrías cargar la mochila de Kagome?"

"Con gusto" Miroku sonrió mientras se colgaba la mochila de Kagome en la espalda "¿Nos vamos?" Hizo un gesto hacia donde esperaba Sesshoumaru, con Jaken, Ahun, Rin y Shippo que estaban montados en la espalda del dragón de dos cabezas.

"Si vámonos" Respondió Inuyasha a medida de que avanzaba hacia la salida de la cueva.

"Vamos Kirara" Le llamo Sango. El neko youkai maullaba mientras daba un salto al hombro de Sango. Inuyasha y compañía se acercaron con Sesshoumaru que los comenzó a guiar a su hogar.

Durante el camino, Kagome cansada ya cerro los ojos y comenzó a toser violentamente "Sesshoumaru Kagome no soportara el viaje, dos horas la mataría"

"Es el único lugar cálido cerca" Le recordó Sesshoumaru "La miko solo tiene que aguantar un poco"

"Ella Va a morir" Espeto Inuyasha "Debe de haber otro lugar seguro mas cerca"

"No lo hay, conozco mis propias tierras"

"¡Solo estoy tratando de buscar una mejor opción mierda!" Grito Inuyasha levantando los puños olvidándose por completo de que Kagome estaba en su espalda. En un instante Kagome cayó en la nieve y gritó, sintió como si hubieran apuñalado mil veces su pequeño cuerpo.

"Eres un idiota Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. Se acerco a la agitada Miko y la levantó en sus brazos "Puedo oler la muerta rodeándola, me adelantare volando antes de que llegue a ella, sigan hacia el oeste, enviare a mi guardia Monomaru para que los guie al palacio. Jaken podría hacerlo pero algunos Youkai por la zona son poderosos, Monomaru los protegerá" Sesshoumaru aumento la presión hacia el cuerpo de Kagome y se elevo al cielo. "Si descubro que alguno de mis pupilos fue herido yo mismo me hare cargo de que lo pagues" Entonces el joven príncipe voló tan rápido como podía hacia el palacio.

Kagome estaba temblando violentamente y lloriqueando en sus brazos. Se acurruco un poco mas y suspiro quedamente "No cierres los ojos todavía Miko" Advirtió Sesshoumaru que la mesio un poco "Cierra los ojos ahora y estarás para siempre en las heladas profundidades de la muerte"

"Y-Yo tratare" Lenta y dolorosamente dirigió su mirada hacia el sendero por el que se dirigían y pudo ver un magnifico y enorme palacio "H-hermoso" Sesshoumaru aumento su velocidad provocando que la Miko volviera a la cálida piel del príncipe. Ya no estaba muy lejos de su hogar ahora, podía visualizar las puertas doradas donde sus hombres montaban guardia, con orgullo como siempre. Su corazón casi se hincho con la idea de regresar a su enorme hogar, que no había visitado en tres meses, lo que quería decir que tendría un montón de trabajo por hacer, con tal de estar en la comodidad de su casa, a eso no le daba tanta importancia.

Aterrizo frente a la barrera que protegía el palacio, los guardias inclinaron las cabezas humildes y le abrieron la puerta sin cuestionar la razón de que su amo llevara a una humana en sus brazos, de la manera en que lo hace un enamorado.

"Príncipe Sesshoumaru es un honor el ver que a regresado a salvo" Se pone de pie "En su ausencia…"

"Monomaru mi medio hermano Inuyasha y sus compañeros están de camino hacia acá, Jaken los esta guiando. Ve con ellos y asegúrate de que estén protegidos, mi pupila esta con ellos y no quiero que sufra ningún daño" Sesshoumaru ordenó.

"Si príncipe, de inmediato ¡HOMBRES!" Monomaru llevo algunos de los guardias con el y se fue a buscar a Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru entonces cargo a Kagome por un largo sendero de escaleras y el ala donde estaban sus sanadores de confianza. Con su mano libre abrió un poco la puerta del pequeño consultorio donde actualmente chismeaban los curanderos.

"Yuri" Llamo a su sanador cabeza mientras dejaba a Kagome sobre el futon "Esta es la miko de la Shikon no Tama, esta muy enferma y posiblemente al borde de la muerte. Haz que recupere su salud, no me falles"

"Si, por supuesto príncipe Sesshoumaru" Entontes Yuri llamo a sus mejores curanderos y comenzaron a inspeccionar a Kagome. Registró la temperatura de la miko y frunció el ceño, la muchacha había estado expuesta al frio demasiado tiempo. "Solo tiene una fiebre demasiado alta, eso es todo, estuvo a punto de alcanzar la neumonía o congelamiento, pero sus poderes a curaron antes de que pasara tal cosa" Le explico Yuri a su señoría "Debemos mantenerla bien abrigada en todo momento y procurar que coma algo"

"¿A parte de eso ella esta bien?" Sesshoumaru arqueo la ceja cuando Yuri sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

"Cuando la trajo aquí ella perdió el conocimiento, usted sabe lo que puede pasar cuando una persona duerme durante una fiebre alta, no estoy segura pero probablemente pudo haber caído bajo un coma leve, si fue así lo mas seguro es que no despierte sino hasta en una semana"

"Ya veo" Asintió con la cabeza.

"Se que esto no lo hace muy feliz que digamos, pero lo mejor es dejarle en un lugar cálido, en otra parte del castillo y la mas conveniente es el ala oeste, para ser exactos" Explico Yuri, es ala oeste estaba estrictamente prohibido para todo aquel que no fuera parte de la familia real, a excepción de ella y algunos trabajadores de confianza.

"Esta bien, esta no es una mujer cualquiera, podría ser la clave para derrotar a Naraku" Sesshoumaru tomo entonces a Kagome en brazos "Yuri sígueme a mi habitación" La vieja curandera reunió algunos suministros y siguió al príncipe hacia el ala oeste.

Sesshoumaru eligió la habitación de enfrente a la suya, a lado de la de Rin. Su pupila estaría encantada con ello y el podría protegerla de los sirvientes sin autorización que lograrían infiltrarse al área. Suavemente dejo a la miko sobre las suaves y sedosas sabanas Yuri la cubrió con las mantas y encendió el fogón (Tipo una chimenea saben mas o menos como ¿No?) "Me quedare con ella hasta que mejore mi señor"

"Gracias Yuri" Sesshoumaru se fue sin decir nada mas. Yuri soltó una pequeña risita mientras sumergía un trapo en agua caliente para ponérselo sobre la frente a Kagome.

"Igual que su padre" Susurro mientras retiraba el flequillo que cubría los ojos de Kagome "Conozco muy bien al cachorro, al parecer eres su nuevo interés Miko" medito.

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS DE INVITADOS:**

**HITOMI: **Me alegro que te guste.

La primera vez que lo lei me encanto y por ello

Decido traducirlo para que ustedes también lo leyeran

Mi tomodaxi la creadora y yo esperamos tu siguiente comentario.

Espero que estes bien

Besos

Te cuidas

Bye bye.

**MIRE-can: **Pues felicita a mi tomodachi Inuyashasesshy4eva

En los reviews que dejes en este fic, ella hizo 425, asi que necesitamos que

Este también tenga una buena cantidad,

Yo le dare un reporte a ella de las felicitaciones

Y todo, asi que comenta en cada capi si puedes n.n

Que estes bien.

Nos leemos luego

Xoxoxo

Matta ne.


	3. Mommy's Boy

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA CON ESTE CAPITULO, LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SEA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE MAS RAPIDO PUES PARECE QUE UNA NEW TOMODAXI ME AYUDARA CON ESTO**

**DEJEN UN REVIEW!!!!!!! APOYEN ESTA HISTORIA EN NOMBRE DE MI TOMODAXI LA AUTORA**

**LES MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO**

**SE CUIDAN.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three – Mommy's Boy

El sol se elevo a su punto máximo en el cielo, su luz entraba colándose por las persianas de la habitación provocando que Kagome entrecerrara los ojos para después taparlos con su mano impidiendo la luz les diera. Rindiéndose de su pobre acción para evitar la luz, la pequeña miko se cubrió la cara con las cobijas y gimoteo. Esperen… ¿Cobijas? ¿Cama? ¿Persianas? ¿Calor? Disparada se sentó y observo su alrededor. Se encontró en una enorme habitación, sobre una cómoda cama matrimonial, a su lado un guardarropa junto con un escritorio y un balcón por donde entraba la molesta luz.

"Veo que has despertado pequeña miko" Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la entrada donde estaba Sesshoumaru mirándola "Estuviste inconsciente por exactamente una semana"

"¿D-Donde estoy? ¿Q-Que paso?" Gimió Kagome. Sesshoumaru se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a la azabache.

"Estamos en mi palacio. Tu cuerpo no soporto el frío y estuviste a punto de morir, te traje acá y mis sanadores se encargaron de cuidarte" Sesshoumaru suspiro "¡Yuri en lugar de espiar atreves de la pared ¿Por qué no vienes y revisas la salud de la miko?!" Yuri se quejo por lo bajo y entro a la habitación "Ella es Yuri y es mi sanadora principal" Explico Sesshoumaru "Ha estado cuidando de ti durante tu coma temporal"

"Me alegra de que haya despertado por fin Miko" Yuri sonrió acercándose a ella para checarle la temperatura "Ya no tiene fiebre, creo que esta curada mi señora" Yuri entonces se volvió hacia Sesshoumaru "Mi señor ¿Podría por favor solicitar que alguien venga a mudar a la señorita? Debe estar ansiosa por darse un baño"

"Si, quiero que tu la sigas atendiendo Yuri, sabes que hay algunos sirvientes por aquí a los que les encantaría clavar sus garras en ella" Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada hacia Kagome "Le diré a Inuyasha que ya estas mejor" Y con ello el joven príncipe salió de la habitación. Yuri solo lanzo una carcajada mientras se sentaba a lado de Kagome.

"Uumm Disculpe señora este… ¿Cómo hizo para que Sesshoumaru le obedeciera así como así?"

"El cachorro me respeta mucho" Dijo la vieja sanadora "Yo fui la partera cuando nació y siempre he protegido de él, desde que su padre murió. Ayude a la reina en su crianza hasta convertirlo en el príncipe que es de hoy en día"

"Entonces, ¿Usted conoce todo sobre su vida?" Pregunto Kagome con una pequeña y picara sonrisa.

"Si mi señora, hecho de menos los días en que era solo un cachorro travieso corriendo por los jardines reales jugándole bromas a los sirvientes. Era tan adorable. Siempre que el gran Inutaisho tenia junta con los terratenientes de por aquí y a Sesshoumaru se le ocurría andar vagando cerca, ellos olvidaban todos los asuntos que tenían que tratar y se ponían jugar con él" Yuri medito un momento "Era la cosa mas linda que haya visto jamás"

"¿Tiene algún retrato?" Pregunto Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru debe tenerle mucha paciencia como para que intente burlarse de él"

"Hago lo que puedo" Kagome reflexiono "No me presente correctamente, mucho gusto,

Kagome Higurashi" La chica le tendió la mano y Yuri la estrecho "Es un placer conocerla señora Yuri"

"Oh por favor mi señora, no se dirija a mi de esa manera, soy solo una simple sanadora, nada mas"

"Bueno, yo solo soy una simple adolescente, no se dirija a mi como MI SEÑORA"

"Usted no es una adolescente normal, es la sacerdotisa de Shikon"

"No sabia que era famosa" Kagome rió con entusiasmo.

"Bueno, no importa" Yuri entonces corrió hasta el armario, sacó una bata de baño y se la lanzó a Kagome. "Póngase esto mi señora la llevare a las aguas termales"

"Esta bien, pero ¿Podría por favor llamarme Kagome en lugar de "Mi señora"?

"Lo haré, al menos de que estemos en presencia del Señor Sesshoumaru"

"No hay problema" Kagome entonces un poco temblorosa se levanto de la cama, rápidamente se quito la ropa que llevaba puesta y envolvió con la bata su cuerpo.

"Tienes un poco de problemas con el equilibrio, lamento no poder ayudarte como soporte, mis viejas piernas no funcionan como antes" Luego reflexiono "Espera aquí" Yuri salió de la habitación. Kagome camino hacia la ventana apoyándose en las numerosas cosas en su camino para no caer. Miro los esplendorosos jardines reales cubiertos por una capa de espesa nieve mientras que el sol hacia lo posible por fundirla.

"Hermoso…"

"Miko" al escuchar la famosa voz de seda Kagome giro demasiado rápido perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al piso provocando un ruido sordo. Gimió y se acaricio la espalda "¿Por qué te sobre esfuerzas? Yuri me informo que no puedes caminar bien"

"¿Y? ¿Tu que haces aquí?" Le pregunto Kagome.

"Yuri me pidió que te llevara a las aguas termales" Entonces Sesshoumaru se acerco a ella y la tomo por el brazo.

"Estoy bien" Kagome intento apartarlo pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

"Oh ¿En serio?" Sesshoumaru levanto una ceja "Entonces ¿Cómo es que terminaste en el suelo?" Sesshoumaru jalo a Kagome y la puso de pie para después servirle de apoyo envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

"¿Por qué me estas ayudando?"

"Por que Inuyasha sigue durmiendo" Explico "Y tus otros compañeros tienen prohibido el paso a esta parte del castillo, solo se permite a la realeza en el Ala Oeste"

"¿Entonces por que estoy yo aquí?" Pregunto Kagome calmando un poco su enojo.

"Desafortunadamente, tengo algunos sirvientes que son muy golosos, todavía es temporada de apareamiento y eres muy vulnerable, harían lo que fuera por tenerte bajo de ellos"

"Eww" Se estremeció Kagome y entonces Sesshoumaru la saco de la habitación, cuando iban en medio del pasillo le pregunto "¿Cuándo me recupere iré a otra sala?"

"Probablemente cuando te recuperes nos iremos de aquí" La azabache se tropezó causando que Sesshoumaru rodara sus ojos.

"Perdóname por ser humana Sesshoumaru" Le grito Kagome llamando la atención de una de las sirvientas que pasaba por allí "¿Cuál es su problema?"

"Esta sorprendida por que tengas el descaro de argumentar de tal manera en contra mía" Dijo mientras continuaban su camino. Cuando llegaron a una pequeña puerta de roble Sesshoumaru la abrió con un empujón y ayudo a Kagome a entrar. Detrás estaban las aguas termales más grandes en las que haya podido estar, lucían hermosas, absolutamente magnificas, Kagome abrió la boca "Wow" Y entonces se escucho un grito.

"SESSHOUMARU" Kagome vio una mueca de enojo en el rostro de Sesshoumaru al ver a Yuri correr hacia él.

"Príncipe Sesshoumaru… Su madre esta aquí…" Hizo una mueca para si misma. "Y quiere verle de inmediato" Yuri entonces separo a Kagome del príncipe y la ayudo a sentarse en una de las sillas.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

"No me lo dijo" Kagome rió maliciosamente.

" Awe eres el bebé de mamá" Se echo a reír

"¡¿Qué?!" Gruño Sesshoumaru apretando los dientes y Yuri por poco deja salir una risita.

"Creo que es muy dulce, después de tanto tiempo aun sigues viviendo con tu madre" Kagome sostuvo su costado por el dolor de reír tanto "Vamos pequeño Sesshou no dejes esperando a tu mami" Gruñendo aun mas enojado que antes Sesshoumaru se acerco a la chica "¿Qué estas?… ¡AH!" Aun con la bata puesta Sesshoumaru lanzo a Kagome al agua, cuando y se fue sin decir ni una palabra "Espera a que le ponga las manos encima"

"¿Te encuentras bien Kagome?" Le pregunto Yuri nadando hacia ella.

"Si estoy bien" Suspiro Kagome mientras se quitaba la arruinada bata "Creo que le arrojare un cubo de agua a ver como se siente"

"Prefiero abstenerme de bromas al joven príncipe mientras la reina este aquí. Ella odia a los humanos, fue quien impulso el odio del joven príncipe hacia ellos también" Afirmo Yuri "Desde que el Rey Inutaisho la abandono por la princesa Izayoi nuestra reina a odiado a todos los humanos"

"¿Ella es fría y sin corazón como Sesshoumaru"?

"No ella es una Youkai muy amable, dulce y cálida. Solo odia a los humanos por que amaba a su alteza, cuando él la dejo por una… No ha podido perdonar a la raza humana"

"¿Y si ella ve a Inuyasha?" Pregunto a Kagome con voz entre cortada. Recién bañada y entrando en calor por la bata de baño seca.

"No creo que haya problema, Inuyasha no parece de la clase de personas que les guste darse a conocer, el monje y la exterminadora pueden ser el problema, con usted creo que debería estar bien ya que es la sacerdotisa de la perla, lo mas seguro es que quiera conocerla" Yuri explico "Ella…"Pero fue interrumpida por la puerta de vaivén que fue abierta revelando a una hermosa youkai de pelo largo aplatanado peinado en una cola de caballo alta, sensuales ojos dorados, labios rojo sangre, piel pálida, dos curvas azules surcaban sus mejillas haciendo juego con la luna creciente de la frente. Llevaba puesto un Kimono real en colores oro, plata y magenta. "Mi señora" Yuri se arrodillo humilde ante la youkai y Sesshoumaru entro a la habitación y se detuvo junto a su madre, Sesshoumaru vio a Kagome algo confundida y cansada."Mi señora"

"¿Es ella Sesshoumaru?" Pregunto la youkai.

"Si esta es la sacerdotisa de la perla, Kagome" Sesshoumaru dio un paso a delante "Miko esta es mi madre, la reina Jen"

"Oh, es un gran honor" Kagome se inclino orando por que no estuviera ofendiendo en nada a la Youkai.

"Levántate niña" Kagome obedeció encontrándose con la reina justo en frente de ella. Con una de sus garras le tomo el rostro por la barbilla y comenzó a inspeccionarla. "¿Que edad tienes?"

"Quince años mi señora"

"¿15? No eres nada pero para ser una mera humana tu cuerpo esta completamente desarrollado para tu edad como el de una youkai" Entonces reflexiono un poco soltando a Kagome "Posees una belleza rara en tu especie"

"Umm... ¿Gracias?

"Sesshoumaru" Le llamo Jen mientras mantenía su mirada puesta en Kagome "Esta miko posee una enorme cantidad de energía, incluso no la ha despertado en su totalidad. Sugiero que la tomes como tu pareja, tus cachorros sin duda serian hasta mas poderosos que tu padre" Kagome se sorprendió ante el comentario.

"Madre soy bastante capaz de conseguirme una pareja por mi mismo, la miko y yo terminaríamos matándonos el uno al otro si fuéramos pareja"

"Lo secundo, tan solo antes de ir a verla me empujo al agua" Añadió Kagome.

"Vamos Sesshoumaru" Dijo Jen mirándolo a los ojos "No es algo tan difícil, es hermosa y poderosa además de que aun es virgen"

"Umm ¿Qué tiene que ver mi virginidad en todo esto?"

"Yuri puedes retirarte" Ordeno Jen ignorando la pregunta de Kagome "Miko sígueme, buscare un atuendo que puedas usar" Tomo a Kagome del brazo para salir del baño "No olvides lo que acabo de decir Sesshoumaru" Le dijo desde el pasillo. Sesshoumaru suspiro negando con la cabeza y se encamino al estudio para ponerse al día con el trabajo.

Tan pronto como Kagome y la reina estuvieron en sus aposentos temporales Jen fue directo al guardarropa y comenzó a inspeccionar "Dime Miko, ¿Hace cuanto conoces a mi hijo?"

"Casi un año" Kagome respondió: "Y puede llamarme solo Kagome"

"Si prefieres que te llame de esa manera no me opondré" Luego saco un kimono azul marino con estampados plateados y se lo dio a Kagome "Póntelo yo te ayudare a atar el obi"

"Umm esta bien" Entonces Kagome se quito la bata de baño, se puso la ropa interior y comenzó con el Kimono.

"Que extraño artefacto" Dijo Jen mientras veía atentamente el sostén de Kagome "¿Por qué vistes una cosa tan rara como esta?"

"Es algo de mi época que ayuda a sostener el busto" Explico Kagome: "Me siento desnuda si no lo uso"

"Bueno ciertamente es de mucha ayuda" Reconoció Jen mientras ayudaba a Kagome con el Kimono "¿En verdad mi hijo te aventó a las aguas termales?"

"Si mi señora" Kagome escucho como la reina se reía "¿Qué pasa?"

"Al parecer le gustas a Sesshoumaru Kagome, de otra manera no habría actuado tan infantil contigo, ¿Dime hiciste o dijiste algo que lo disgustara?"

"Yo umm… Le dije… bebé de mamá" Murmuro "No fue una ofensa hacia usted majestad solo hacia Sesshoumaru, tiendo a molestar a los demás"

"Lo supuse" Medito "Sesshoumaru siempre fue el bebé de papá. Créeme podría contarte mil y un historias embarazosas de él y te mofarías por el resto de tu vida mortal" Rio Jen "en muchas se incluye las aguas termales, de cachorro siempre odio los baños"

"¿En verdad?" Pregunto riendo Kagome. Jen término de atar el obi y acompaño a Kagome a sentarse a la cama "Cuénteme mas majestad necesito cobrarle que me haya aventado"

"Lo hare pero mas tarde" Le sonrió "Hay mucho que contar primero ¿Podría hacerte algunas preguntas?"

"Por su puesto majestad"

"¿Cómo es que mi hijo e Inuyasha se encuentran bajo el mismo techo? Puedo oler a ese perezoso hanyou cerca de aquí" Jen hiso una mueca sintiendo un dolor en el corazón, había visto al hanyou antes y le dolía lo mucho que este se parece a Inutaisho.

"Bueno, unimos fuerzas para derrotar a Naraku" Kagome explico "Sera mas fácil ahora que somos todos un equipo"

"Ah Naraku es el mestizo problemático ¿No? Si recuerdo que vino al palacio una vez a hacer un trato con Sesshoumaru que obviamente denegó. Mi cachorro hizo que me ocultara para que Naraku no intentara usarme en su contra, es un muchacho muy inteligente"

"Extraño, solo lo he visto siendo protector con Rin" Dijo Kagome mas para si misma que para Jen "Umm… Ya que al parecer no lea gradan mucho que digamos los humanos ¿Qué pasa con Rin?"

"Considero a Rin una de nosotros desde que Sesshoumaru la trajo, ella es como una nieta para mi" Jen sonrió "Tu eres otra humana por la cual he tomado un gusto particular también, siento la esencia del monje y la exterminadora que viajan con Inuyasha ellos no me agradan. Y Pensar que Sesshoumaru trajo a alguien creado para destruirnos al palacio"

"Le aseguro majestad que ellos no causaran problema alguno mientras estén aquí, solo luchan contra youkais si están obligados a ello"

"No lo dudo pero me repugna el solo pensar que se plantearan el propósito de destruirnos" Gruño entre dientes "Los youkais no tienen la intención de destruirlos a ellos ¿Por qué los humanos si?

"Podría preguntarle majestad ¿Por qué odia tanto a los humanos?

"No me creas tonta Kagome, se que Yuri te ha contado" Jen sonrió triste "Ella es la chismosa del palacio, mi mejor amiga"

"Lo siento"

"Esta bien niña" Jen se puso de pie "Me parece que no haz comido en una semana los rumores viajan rápido en este palacio" Le guiñe el ojo "Vamos Kagome la nueva princesa de Japón debe alimentarse bien"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Inuyasha derribo la puerta dela habitación "¿Lo estas haciendo con mi hermano?

"¿Qué? por supuesto que no" Espetó "¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de algo así?"

"¡Fe! He visto la forma en que lo miras, apuesto a que tienes sueños húmedos con el todas las noches"

"¡SIENTATE!" El conocido hechizo tiro al hanyou al suelo "Cerdo asqueroso" Kagome le da una patada en el estomago "Vámonos señora, usted no debería escuchar semejantes guarradas" Kagome y Jen caminaron hasta el comedor dejando tirado a Inuyasha.

"¿Qué… Fue… Lo que dije?" Gimió Inuyasha mientras trataba de salir del pequeño cráter que había formado su caída.

"Tal vez que hayas insinuado que lo estaba haciendo conmigo y teniendo sueños unidos con mi persona" Dijo Sesshoumaru quien lo veía desde una puerta cercana.

"¿Cómo sabes que dije eso?

"Inuyasha, creo que todo el palacio te escucho decir eso" Sesshoumaru dejo solo a Inuyasha tratando de salir del agujero y se encamino a molestar a la pequeña miko, cosa que últimamente se ha convertido en su pasatiempo.

* * *

Les respondo reviews.

_**NATALIA:**_

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE TANTO COMO AMI

TE MANDO UNBESO Y UN ABRAZO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO ESPERO CUIDATE MUCHO

NO OLVIDES COMENTAR n.n

_**LIZ-CHAN**_: 

MUCHAS GRACIAS SE HACE LO QUE SE PUEDE PERO CREO QUE MI INGLES PUESNO ESTA TAN MAL ME ESFUERZO DEMACIADO Y TOMO MIS CLASES, LO ENTIENDO MUCHO PERO HABLARLO ESTA MAS COMPLICADO

TE MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO

CUIDATE MUCHO

ADIOS n.n

_**HITOMI:**_

LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA

ESPERO QUE LO LEAS POR QUE ES UN BUEN EPISODIO

TE MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO

ADIOS n.n

_**LADYDEATH06:**_

HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO ESPERO QUE SIGA SIENDO ASI.

ME ENCANTO ESTA HISTORIA POR ESO LA TRADUZCO

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

ESPERO

LAMENTO LA DEMORA

NO OLVIDES TU REVIEW!!!!!

n.n

_**AZUL D CULLEN:**_

HOLA AQUÍ TAMBIEN.

ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN Y QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

ESPERO TE MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO

CUIDATE MUCHO


End file.
